


Houseshift

by Kaybay



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, POV Original Character, but the story and characters are all based on the fandom, it wont be anything like homestuck, this is like an alt homestuck story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay/pseuds/Kaybay
Summary: MOVED TO MSPFAhttps://mspfa.com/?s=31891&p=1





	1. A humble start

**Author's Note:**

> For more info on the characters you can find them on my insta @_muda.muda_

A young girl sits in her room, today doesn’t mark any special occasion or anything, she’s just a normal girl 


	2. Give her a name

Well you don’t need to do that, she already has one 


	3. What is it?

Your name is KARA ROMANO. You are 13 years old and you’re waiting for a text. 


	4. Check your phone

Still nothing


	5. Go do something

Now you’re in the hallway


	6. Go to the living room

Your dad is in there reading a book


	7. Say hello

You’d rather not, he gets angry when his reading time gets interrupted 


	8. Look around

There’s not much to see aside from all of his collectibles


	9. Put on the detective outfit

Just call me Sherlock Holmes


	10. Investigate the area

Well to your left sits your father, to your right is the kitchen


	11. Investigate the kitchen

There’s not much in here, you and your dad typically just eat take out 


	12. Go outside

You haven’t used that swing set in ages 

There’s your dads shed


	13. Go investigate Sherlock!!!

Digging through you find some SEEDS, A HATCHET, A SHOVEL, AN OLD LAWN CHAIR, A LAWN GNOME, AND SOME GLOVES


	14. Take the hatchet

You’d rather not, how would you explain to your father why you’re carrying around a hatchet? He won’t fall for the “there’s a local hatchet convention” trick again


	15. Take the Lawn Gnome

OK you’ll take the hatchet

You store it in your SYLLADEX 


	16. Grab the seeds too and please take the gnome

You’re not taking that dumb gnome but fine you’ll take the seeds


	17. Check your phone

Still nothin- oh wait

Not.. who you wanted..


	18. Open it anyway

Pesterlog

-aristocraticGodship [AG] began pestering grandiloquentTigerism [GT]-

AG: h3llo

GT: Hey AG

AG: hav3 you r3ci3v3d word from your fri3nd about th3 “thing” 

GT: No :p 

GT: I don’t know what’s takin her so long

AG: has anyon3 3ls3 contact3d you today

GT: No? 

GT: Should I be expectin someone else to? 

AG: possibly 

GT: Do you know who? 

AG: I assum3 you call him gc bas3d on his trollhandl3 

GT: GC is gunna message me? About what? 

AG: can’t say

AG: h3’ll probably contact you aft3r your oth3r fri3nd do3s 

AG: h3’ll h3lp you 

AG: at l3ast h3’s suppos3d to 

GT: Thanks for the uh.. warnin

AG: if h3 do3sn’t h3lp th3n pl3as3 contact m3

GT: uhhh ok? 

GT: oh, Alma is textin I gtg 

AG: good luck 


	19. Answer Alma

She wasn’t actually texting you just needed an excuse to stop talking to him 


	20. Ok you dirty liar, go back to your room

It’s not like you don’t like AG! The way he talks to you is just kind of… weird sometimes 

But you’ll go to your room anyway 

…

And you’re taking the magnifying glass with you 


	21. Ok the Sherlock garb is getting annoying

Yea ok you’ll take it off..


	22. Toss it on the floor!!!

No way you just cleaned your room! Plus your dad would be pissed if you threw his stuff on the ground


	23. Put it on your doll

It's... Good enough


	24. Check your phone again!!

It's-

still not Alma

oh god it's _him_


	25. Open it

Do you have to? AG said he wouldn’t even talk to you until after you talked to Alma


	26. Open it!!

Pesterlog

-gregariousContempt [GC] began pestering grandiloquentTigerism [GT]-

GC: <3< Hello, Kara dearest~

GT: Don’t call me that

GC: <3< Why? Do you hate it~ <3<

GT: Do you need somethin?

GT: Or did you just message me to waste my time again?

GC: <3< Oh please, when have I ever wasted your time?

GT: I think every time you’ve messaged me before

GC: <3< Rude

GC: <3< Keep going

GT: Ugh, what do you want 

GC: <3< Right right sorry, have you started the game? 

GT: Alma hasn’t contacted me back

GC: <3< Have you tried contacting her? 

GT: No

GC: <3< What have you been doing? 

GT: Don’t worry about it

GC: <3< Ok well, fun idea, how about instead of loligagging around like a buffoon, you take the first step and message Alma back

GT: First off, Fuck you

GC: <3< Please do

GT: Second, I don’t want to bother her, she’ll get back to me when she’s ready. There’s no point in rushin

GT: Wait what

GC: <3< Ah but Kara, you moron, there is a point in rushing 

GC: <3< The sooner we finish this game, the better 

GT: What do you mean “we” 

GC: <3< What else does we mean?

GT: Hold on, you’re playin this game too? 

GC: <3< Not exactly, we have a troll version of it 

GT: Does that change anything?

GC: <3< Not really, I still get to talk to you ~ <3 

GT: How sad, I was hopin my inbox would stop gettin flooded with unnecessary garbage from the douchiest guy to ever exist 

GC: <3< Is that really what you think of me? 

GT: Yes

GC: <3< Oh Kara..

GC: <3< I FEEL THE SAME!! <3< <3<

GC: <3< We should be kismesis’, it’d fit us so well!

GT: I still don’t know what that is and I’ve never met you before 

GT: So no

GC: <3< :( 

GT: Hold on, Alma is textin

GC: <3< About time 

GT: Fuck off, I’ll talk to you later if I feel like spittin some really good insults 

GC: <3< Oh I can’t wait <3<


	27. Chapter 27

hey guys i've lived the story over to [MSPFA](https://mspfa.com/?s=31891&p=1) so it'll be written and completed over there!!


End file.
